<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Lesson by Pick_Your_Poison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442381">Life Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison'>Pick_Your_Poison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delinquent Kihyun, Fluff, Love, M/M, OT7, One Shot, Romance, Smoking, Tattoos/Piercings mentioned, Tutor Hyunwoo, alcohol mentioned, cute I hope, full of nice people, seedy bars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo tutored Kihyun in math.</p>
<p>Kihyun gives Hyunwoo a taste of life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/gifts">LostInTheStanning</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for your wonderful gift.</p>
<p>I'm nowhere near as talented at writing as you are but a mixture of your gift and Kihyun's Bad Cover inspired me to write this. I'm sorry it's not very good but I hope it makes you smile all the same!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus station was buzzing with life as it was most mornings, Hyunwoo gazed around shielding his eyes from the sun. The bus stop was rammed with people and despite Hoseok’s usually unique figure he was lost in the sea of bustling bodies, it’s days like this Hyunwoo wished he had drove, but he knew the traffic would have caused him just as many issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted up onto his tiptoes to try and get a better view when thin arms snaked around his waist tugging him closer, “Good morningggg” Kihyun giggled in a sing-song voice, grinning brightly. His smile contradicted his own whole style, thick black eyeliner was smudged across his eye in a sharp wing. Silver and black jewellery dangled from his ears and neck and his signature lip ring reflected the sunlight, his oversized hoodie was black with large splashes of red ‘paint’ like text across it, it hung down to his tights that were clad in tight, ripped jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey baby” Hyunwoo responded, his hand finding Kihyun’s naturally and giving it a small squeeze. “You on your way to class?” he asked as he swivelled on the spot encapsulating Kihyun in his muscular hold. “Something like that” Kihyun smirked, something mischievous gleamed in his fox-like eyes, as he looked over his shoulder. “What do you mean… you have to go to class! I know you passed the mock exam, but you still need to attend all lessons otherwise you won’t graduate--” Hyunwoo’s panicked rambling was cut off by a slender silver painted nail pressing into his soft pink lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One day isn’t going to hurt” Kihyun said with a shrug as he clicked his tongue suggestively, his cat like eyes burning into Hyunwoo’s. “Oh yes it is, you’re going in, I’ll take you…” Hyunwoo began before scratching his head at a loss, oh yeah he didn’t drive here. People had begun to filter out and patches of the pavement were becoming more exposed, yet there was still no sign of Hoseok. “Ah… I got the bus” Hyunwoo said shyly before laughing sweetly and patting the back of his head in defeat. “So… you agree?” Kihyun asked shifting excitedly on the balls of his feet, “To you skipping a day? No, beside I’ve agreed to meet Hoseok to study” Hyunwoo scolded, crossing his arms firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun rolled his eyes sassily sticking his hip out slightly as he nodded towards the other end of the bus station. “I think Hoseok’s going to be busy…” he giggled exposing little pearly white fangs as Hyunwoo jerked his head round, eyes scanning the crowd. It wasn’t Hoseok he saw first but Pinkie, his cotton candy coloured hair stood out anywhere. He practically had Hoseok pinned against a wall as he leant over him all pouty faced and fluttering eyelashes. “Come on you square!” Kihyun hissed grabbing hold of Hyunwoo’s hand and tugging him onto the closest bus. “Ki!” he shrieked nervously as they scanned their tickets and flopped down side by side, still a little dishevelled and flustered. They stared at each other wide eyed, both in shock at their impulsive decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this” Kihyun squealed excitedly, “Me either” Hyunwoo blinked back at him, “See I’m no square” he grinned baring his teeth. “I can’t believe you actually came” Kihyun said wide eyed and flabbergasted as he looked Hyunwoo up and down, “Not in public I didn’t” Hyunwoo muttered back his cheeks glowing red as Kihyun smacked at his arm, “Look at you making rude jokes!” he giggled sweetly snuggling into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. “You’re going to get in trouble for skipping class” Hyunwoo reminded him with a stiff sigh, “It’ll be worth it” Kihyun cooed sweetly back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Kihyun scuttled upright slamming into the button, they rushed off the bus side by side, giggling wildly as they ran into a nearby park. It was quiet, there were a few parents and dog walkers dotted around on the large expanse of green. “So does Pinkie like Hoseok then?” Hyunwoo asked, his guilt at ditching Hoseok had dissipated instantly when he saw them together, Hoseok really had a thing for him. “It’s <em>Hyungwon</em>” Kihyun drawled rolling his eyes as he threw himself down on the grass, “and yes, you already know that!” he said with a tense giggle as he closed his eyes letting the sun warm his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo watched him appreciatively, the light highlighted the curves and juts of his face beautifully and despite the way he presented himself to the world, to Hyunwoo he looked so soft and delicate. “So you’ve dragged me all the way out here, causing us both to be behind with our studies and getting in trouble with school… to lay in a field?” he queried suspiciously hitching an eyebrow and giving Kihyun his best judging face even though his eyes were still closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously not” Kihyun sighed, stretching as he tucked his arms behind his head, “And stop giving me that face, I can <em>feel </em>it” he added with a shudder that caused Hyunwoo to guffaw goofily as he dropped into position beside him. “You’ve really helped me Hyunwoo, my grades are the best they’ve ever been, and I’ve got a high chance of graduating… and I’m so so grateful but now it’s my turn to teach you some things” he said rolling onto his stomach as he beamed down at Hyunwoo. “I’m the older one here?” Hyunwoo challenged cocking his head to the side cheekily. “What do you think, <em>you </em>could possibly teach me?” he scoffed as Kihyun smirked at him as he run his hands through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really clever, academically. But you haven’t <em>lived! </em>Consider me your tutor of life” Kihyun explained grinning as he waved his hands theatrically. “I’ve lived!” Hyunwoo complained back defensively, his bottom lip jutting out like a sulky child. “Your most visited place is the library” Kihyun whined deadpan, “You never leave your comfort zone, see how the other half live” Kihyun grinned and Hyunwoo felt a flutter of nervous butterflies grow in his stomach. He was happy, he studied, he played sports, he hung out with his friends, you don’t fix what isn’t broken he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun’s eyes were determined but soft as he held Hyunwoo’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I’m offering to teach you, but only if you want to learn… ok?” he asked and Hyunwoo nodded slowly, he chewed on his lip as he mulled it over. “Well, you only live once right?” Hyunwoo said with a shrug, suppressing the fear that was rising in his chest. “You ready?” Kihyun asked, something dark and intriguing flashing across his face as he grinned wolfishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****************</p>
<p>“Rule number one, no staring” Kihyun warned as they turned away from the main high street, Hyunwoo followed sticking close to the smallers side as the street signs got darker and more intimidating. They passed a row of motorcycles, they gleamed in different colours and styles each unique to it’s rider, one had a large wolf sticker that tugged at a hazy memory in the back of Hyunwoo’s mind, beside them was a large glass window with a red skull and crossbones hung inside, screams of pain emanating from inside. “Tattoo shop” Kihyun said casually as Hyunwoo paled, he gulped with a nod as they continued down the winding path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere here felt tense, everyone seemed so scary at first as they passed by several cafes and bars, Kihyun nodded as he greeted people here and there as they wandered further into the abyss. Those that seemed intimidating had softened almost instantly upon seeing Kihyun, all chatting happily. Like well, normal people. Memories of Minhyuk referring to Kihyun as a ‘delinquent’ filled his mind and he realised that Kihyun had a point. He had always stayed within his safe little box, believing things that others had told him even when they were wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where are we going?” Hyunwoo asked finally, unsure whether it was the curiosity or the fear that was fuelling him. “We’re nearly there… Rule number two no screaming” Kihyun said as he waved across at a large, bearded man as they turned into a grey brick building. “This is where I got my lip pierced!” Kihyun grinned throwing his arms out wide as Hyunwoo hesitantly stepped inside. If you took his clean cut, honour student image and completely flipped it upside down you’d get this place. The walls were red and filled with art, black and gold decorations gleamed in every corner and he gulped as a smiling man with gouges in his ears and several facial piercings came into the lobby dragging Kihyun into a rib crushing hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo wandered away letting their conversation dull into a low buzz as he admired a picture book left on the side, different coloured gem stones glistening at him from the pages, “So anything for your friend?” the man asked and Kihyun called out to Hyunwoo dragging him back to earth, “Remember, today’s about life lessons” he reminded him and Hyunwoo nodded shyly in response. “Want to get a piercing?” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                           ****************         </p>
<p>Hyunwoo slurped up noodles happily, the café may be a bit grimy and positioned in a seedy part of town, but the food was delicious, and it took his mind off of the throbbing pain in his ear. A small silver stud now sat snuggling in his left ear lobe and Kihyun had pinkie sworn not to expose him for crying to <em>anyone</em>. “You’re starting to look more circular already square” Kihyun laughed and Hyunwoo felt his heart soar, maybe, just maybe seeing the world through Kihyun’s eyes for the day wasn’t so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how did you find this part of town? I didn’t even know it existed” Hyunwoo admitted, ignoring the uncomfortable squirm in his stomach as Kihyun let out a sad sigh. “Jooheon works here at weekend to afford tuition… his dad isn’t around either and not many places will hire a high schooler” he said with a shrug, “oh… I didn’t know, that’s bluey right?” Hyunwoo clarified and Kihyun snorted with laughter, “<em>Jooheon!</em>” he scolded shaking his head slightly. “And Changkyun’s older brother works over in the tattoo shop so we used to hang around here after school… or you know during” he said, holding his hands up defensively as Hyunwoo scowled at him. “Used to! Well… except for today” he said as Hyunwoo softened throwing his arm around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on” Kihyun demanded dragging him outside, there were men leaning against the outside smoking and chatting. Hyunwoo wrinkled his nose in disgust as Kihyun thrusted a cigarette into his hand and he shook his head firmly, “You don’t know you don’t like it if you try” Kihyun scolded, sounding more like his mother than his boyfriend as he lit his own. “Do I have to?” he said eyeing the cigarette as if it had grown teeth and started growling at him. “No, but you can’t expect me to give up” Kihyun said fluttering his eyelashes sweetly. “Fine” Hyunwoo sighed, “Well I won’t learn if I don’t try, I’ll try anything once but… will you at least  <em>try </em>to give up if I do?” he asked and Kihyun nodded fervently, flicking the lighter on. He felt the warmth of the flame on his hands for a split second before it disappeared and the end of the end of the cigarette glowed orange instead. He took a deep hesitant breath before lifting it to his mouth and taking a deep drag, it tasted as bad as it smelt. He could almost feel the smoke hitting his lungs as he began coughing uncontrollably, his face wrinkled in disgust as he shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun let out a worried yelp as he thrusted a glass of water at Hyunwoo taking his cigarette and stamping it out on the ground, “That bad?” he grinned, “I hated it too at first” he laughed his eyes transforming into two small crescent moons. “You could have warned me” Hyunwoo laughed through the coughs as Kihyun shrugged guiltily, “You said you’d try anything once” Kihyun shrugged as Hyunwoo stuck his tongue out childishly. “Sometimes once is once too many” he whined as they stumbled back into the restaurant ordering more food to drown out the taste of stale paper and grime that was etched onto his tongue.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you… you’re right I’ve got a lot to learn, there’s more than eyeliner and leather jackets to your life” Hyunwoo teased as he booped Kihyun on his sweet little nose. “The day isn’t over yet” Kihyun grinned waggling his eyebrows playfully. The sun was setting, hues of pink and orange shone through the dusty windows when the door slammed open and a large group of rowdy boys came tumbling in. Hyunwoo had to look twice to recognise Hoseok in the middle of the bundle draped over Hyungwon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Hyunwoo beamed as he jumped up cuddling into his best friend as Kihyun greeted the others, Hyunwoo recognised them as Changkyun and Jooheon that they had talked about earlier. Standing in the doorway shyly, still in a light grey suit was Minhyuk his brown hair slicked back as he grinned sheepishly. “What are you doing here?” Hyunwoo gasped tugging the boy into a hug, “What’s in your ear?” Minhyuk responded his warm breath stinging the new piercing. Minhyuk pulled away holding Hyunwoo at arm’s length, “You… you… Son Hyunwoo, got a piercing?” he smirked, “Maybe you aren’t as old at heart as I thought” he teased leaning around him and calling out to the others loudly. “Yah! Did he scream or cry… or both?” he asked playfully as he shoved Hyunwoo aside and began giggling and bantering with the others as if they had been friends their whole lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****************</p>
<p>The seven crowded round a table, downing drinks and playing games as they went back and forth, they were encouraged to be loud and boisterous by the other customers and the waitress had a heart of gold, supplying them with drinks even when they were slurring and struggling to stand. “I don’t… *<em>hiccup* </em>think I’ve ever *<em>hiccup* </em>seen Hyunwoo drunk” Hoseok said letting out a high-pitched squeal of laughter as Hyungwon helped him balance as they teetered down the road. “That’s cause he doesn’t do <em>fun</em>” Minhyuk teased, despite the fact that he was being carried by both Jooheon and Changkyun because he couldn’t be trusted alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was fun today” Kihyun slurred with a wink that made Hyunwoo’s cheeks burn crimson, it felt good to let loose to ignore all the responsibilities that weighed on his shoulders. To forget about studying, tutoring, to forget about practice and healing. To just be young for a change. “Smoking’s still bad for you” Hyunwoo stammered back from the ground as he giggled, his vision hazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a long, long sobering walk home. They strolled in pairs cuddled up close now that the alcohol was wearing off and they could feel the cold, “So what did you learn today, this will come up on the exam?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo panicked instantly, “What exam?” he stuttered as Kihyun doubled over with laughter. “I was joking! you dork” he teased as he patted Hyunwoo’s shoulder reassuringly. “Ever since I met you I learnt that not everything is as it first seems, and I haven’t been disappointed” he grinned. They fractured off, the youngest two someone how acting convincingly sober as they entered the house and Hoseok decided to call a cab because for the first time ever, he didn’t feel like exercising anymore and Hyunwoo felt that it definitely had something to do with the sleepy pink haired boy resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waved goodbye to their friends as they continued walking towards Kihyun’s, the energy between them charged and every small touch felt like zaps of electricity through his veins. They stopped at the gate and Hyunwoo tugged Kihyun into a tight cuddle, just like he had not so long ago when he accidently confessed. “Today was fun…  thank you” Hyunwoo gushed, glad that it was dark enough to hide his blush, “Will you show me more sometime?” he asked giddily as Kihyun nodded, “Of course I will, you’re my boyfriend” he grinned up at him proudly. “So…” Kihyun grinned his eyeliner was smudged down his cheeks and his glossy lips shone under the streetlight. “My mum doesn’t get home until 3…” he said letting the statement linger in the air as his eyes turned dark and wanting, “Ok” Hyunwoo grinned letting their lips collide eagerly as they disappeared inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>